dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pay to Win
! だ !! |Rōmaji title =Tachihadakaru Maō! Deban da Gohan!! |Literal title =A Confrontation With the Demon King! It's Your Turn Gohan!! |Number = 226 |Manga = Battle Royale *We Have a Winner!! |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = May 4, 1994 |English Airdate = October 24, 2001 |Previous = Eighteen Unmasks |Next = Heart of a Villain }} ! だ !!|Tachihadakaru Maō! Deban da Gohan!!|lit. "A Confrontation With the Demon King! It's Your Turn Gohan!!"}} is the seventh episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 4, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 24, 2001. Summary The episode starts out with Android 18 about to fight with Mr. Satan (who is scared out of his mind) at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Mr. Satan imagines what will happen if he loses to Android 18: Android 18 laughing at him, Videl disowning him, and the entire crowd booing and throwing things at him. He then laughs and says "Watch out, you don't know what you're messing with!" while walking backwards. He then charges at Android 18 with his fists flying, but Android 18 dodges each one. She then puts him in a headlock and says she will throw the match for 20,000,000 Zeni. She lets go but the crowd thinks Mr. Satan kicked her away. Mr. Satan throws Android 18 across the ring and she tells him to do his most powerful attack. He performs his Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. She stands there and says "That was your most powerful attack". She then jumps out of the ring and Mr. Satan is declared the winner. Android 18 then says "I will see you tomorrow and get my money and if you don't pay I will kill you". Back at Babidi's spaceship, Vegeta chastises Gohan for attending school and going on dates, and thus Gohan has not trained very much in the past seven years; Gohan admits that he is not quite as powerful as he was when he battled Cell. Vegeta soon grows angry at waiting so long for the next opponent to appear, but then, the door opens. To the Shin's disbelief, the next opponent is none other then Dabura, Babidi's strongest fighter. Dabura challenges Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to all face him at once, but Gohan insists that he will fight him alone. Babidi transports them to a mountain area to fight. Gohan and Dabura start fighting and Gohan sends him flying into a giant rock, but Dabura uses the shards of rock and sends Gohan flying. As the dust clears, Gohan turns Super Saiyan 2, which suggests that the real battle is about to begin. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks are upset after being disqualified when they see Videl. Goten and Trunks tell Videl what happened and the two decide to go to the battlefield by transforming into Super Saiyans before flying off. Major Events *Mr. Satan officially wins the World Tournament after Android 18 loses on purpose. *Gohan begins his battle against Dabura. Battles *Mr. Satan vs. Android 18 *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dabura Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Southwest Forest **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Unnamed Planet Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan vs. Doubler" - When Gohan fires Explosive Madans from underwater. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Gohan transforms. Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan imaging the reaction of the people if he were to lose, the rioting and the way his daughter turns on him is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Android 18 attempts to lose on her purpose, Mr. Satan throws the Megaton punch and she falls out of the ring. In the anime, before this punch, Mr. Satan lands a barrage of attacks, is knees in the stomach for realism and throws Android 18 first. *The scenes were rearranged between the manga and the anime. In the manga, while Android 18 was fighting against Mr. Satan, Gohan was already fighting Dabura as a Super Saiyan. In the anime, it wasn't until after the fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament that Dabura emerged, ready to fight. **This means that in the anime we see how the fight between Gohan and Dabura began and how Gohan started off in Base form and progressed to Super Saiyan whereas this was not seen in the manga. Trivia *Master Roshi parodies how the background changes during scenes of high emotion. Upon realizing that Android 18 will win the fight against Mr. Satan (and thus will win the prize money), Roshi begins to celebrate that he can start charging rent. His celebration is cut short when Yamcha brings up his concerns for Goku and the others, and thus sparking the background change. The camera zooms out and two men are seen holding the background and Roshi then says "Thank you boys, that'll be all for now." *After Goten and Trunks transform and fly off in front of Videl, when the wind settles down, two points of Videl's hair are sticking up that resemble horns. This might be a reference to her name, which is an anagram for "devil". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 226 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 226 (BDZ) pt-br:É a sua vez, Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z